Euphrania
|leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Alexander VI |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Willem Reynders |legislature = States General of Euphrania |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Representatives |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 56,286,049 |population_census_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_change = |HDI_category = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |antipodes = |date_format = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = |iso3166code = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} The Kingdom of Euphrania is a country located in Pandos. With a population of over 56 million people, the Kingdom of Euphrania is a densely populated country. The largest and most important cities in Euphrania are Pyrus, Mertz, Alexanderhaven. Pyrus is the country's capital, while Mertz is an important centre. The port of Alexanderhaven is the largest port in the continent of Asteria. The country is known for its low and flat geography, with only about 50% of its land being more than one metre above sea level. Euphrania is one of the largest exporters of food and agriculture products in Pandos. The Kingdom of Euphrania was one of the earliest countries in the world to have an elected legislature. For centuries Euphrania has been governed as a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy organized as a unitary state. Euphrania is regarded as a socially tolerant and liberal country, having legalized abortion, recreational drug-use, euthanasia, same-sex marriage, and even prostitution. History Geography Government Euphrania is a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary democracy. Euphrania is also one of the most democratic nations in Pandos. The reigning king of Euphrania is Alexander VI, who also serves as head of state. By law the powers of the king are limited by the constitution. Depending on the personalities and relationships of the king and his ministers, the king might have more influence than the powers specifically granted by the Euphran constitution. The executive power in Euphrania is invested in the Council of Ministers, the deliberative council of Euphran Cabinet. The cabinet usually consists of 16 ministers. The head of government is the Prime Minister of Euphrania, and he is a first among equals, with no explicit powers beyond those of other ministers. Willem Reynders has been Prime Minister since September 2010. Military Euphrania has one of the oldest standing armies in Pandos. The King is the head of the armed forces of Euphrania. The Euphran Ministry of Defence employs more than 125,000 personnel, including over 25,000 civilians and over 100,000 military personnel. The military is composed of four branches * Euphran Koninklijke Landmacht (EKL), the Royal Euphran Army * Euphran Koninklijke Marine, (EKM), the Royal Euphran Navy * Euphran Koninklijke Luchtmacht, (EKLU), the Royal Euphran Air Force * Euphran Koninklijke Marechaussee, (EKMar), the Euphran Royal Marechaussee, tasks include military police and border control Economy Euphrania has a developed economy. Since the 15th and 16th centuries, shipping, fishing, trade, and banking have been leading sectors of the Euphran economy. Other major industries include chemicals, metallurgy, machinery, electrical goods, and tourism. Euphrania is one of the leading exporting countries in Pandos. Pyrus is not only the national capital, but the financial and business capital as well. Agriculture The Euphran agricultural sector is highly mechanised, employing around 10% of the Euphran labour force, but produces large surpluses for the food processing industry accounting for 22 percent of Euphrania's total export value. Euphrania is a leading exporter of tomatoes, chilies, cucumbers, apples, flowers, and other agricultural products. Demographics Languages Euphrania has three official languages, Euphran, French and German. English is also used to a certain extent. Religion Education Education in Euphrania is compulsory between the ages of 4 and 16, and partially compulsory between the ages of 16 and 18. All children in Euphrania usually attend elementary school from (on average) ages 4 to 12. It comprises eight grades. An estimated 98% of Euphrania is literate. The major centers of higher education are the University of Pyrus, University of Mertz, and the University of Alexanderhaven. Culture Art, philosophy, literature Music Film and television Sports In Euphrania about two-thirds of the population participate in sports weekly. Football is the most popular participant sport in Euphrania, followed by field hockey, and volleyball. While tennis, gymnastics, and golf are the top three most widely engaged individual sports. Cuisine The cuisine of Euphrania has been shaped by the practices of fishing and farming in Euphrania. The Euphran diet is relatively high in carbohydrates, yet it is rather simple, containing many dairy products. Breakfast typically consists of bread with toppings or cereal. Traditionally dinner in Euphrania consists of potatoes, a portion of meat and vegetables. The southern regions of Euphrania is renowned for its many rich pastries, soups, stews, and vegetable dishes. Euphrania is world-famous for beer, chocolate, waffles, and french fries with mayonnaise. Some of the most-important chocolate producers include: Goud Jas, Goossens, Kuijpers, and Mermaid. Euphrania produces over 1200 varieties of beer. The Euphranian company, De Vries, is the biggest brewer in Pandos by volume. category:Euphrania category:Constitutional monarchies category:Countries category:Countries in Pandos category: Nations